2014 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's Version)
Due to a Modoki El Niño the first storm of the season formed later than usual. Hurricane Arthur |type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHWS) |Image = Arthur (2014 - Track).png |Winds = 75 mph |Wind Type = 1-min |Formed = July 28 |Dissipated = August 2 |Pressure = 981 |Pressure Type = mbar }} On July 28, after a quiet June and July, a tropical wave moved off the west coast of Africa. The wave was noticed by the National Hurricane Center and was given a 20% chance of development in the next 48 hours, and a 50% chance of development in 120 hours after it gained convection around its increasingly organized circulation. By the next day it had shocked the NHC as it blew up in convection around itself and coupled with a low level circulation it had become Tropical Depression One. The tropical depression had an initially hard time getting more organized as it was being inhibited by the Saharan Air Layer (SAL). On July 30, the SAL had moved on to the north and allowed the depression to finally strengthen to a tropical storm and be named Arthur. Arthur, in a conducive environment for steady strengthening got up to 60 mph on July 31 as the convection started to disappear in the middle forming an eye-like feature and a central dense overcast. Later that same day it became a hurricane as the overall structure of the system improved along with a developing eye, satellite imagery had suggested it reached 75 mph before the system began to move into an unfavorable environment. Hurricane Arthur, after being a hurricane for only 18 hours weakened back to a tropical storm as higher wind shear and cooler sea surface temperatures began to deteriorate it. It moved to the north abruptly as the Azores High picked it up and began to pull it that way. By August 2, it had become an extratropical cyclone after turning northeast towards the UK and Iceland. The remnants persisted for a little longer than a day before dissipating completely near mainland Europe. Hurricane Bertha |type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHWS) |Image = Bertha (2014 - Track).png |Winds = 75 mph |Wind Type = 1-min |Formed = August 3 |Dissipated = August 8 |Pressure = 985 |Pressure Type = mbar }} In late July, a tropical wave came off the coast of west Africa with minimal development if any expected. On July 31 it neared the Caribbean Sea and started to gain convection around it and improved in organization prompting the NHC (National Hurricane Center) to designate the system as 94L. It was given a 30% chance of development in the next 48 hours with a 70% chance in the next 120 hours (5 days). On August 1, the system gained gale-force winds as it continued to steadily organize further. Finally, on August 3, the system had become organized to have become a tropical storm with winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 994 mbar. Under a marginally favorable environment for further strengthening it continued to organize and developed an eye-like feature as it neared hurricane status during the next couple of days. On August 6 it had become a minimal hurricane just before making landfall in Cuba with winds of 75 mph and a central pressure of 985 mbar, 6 hours later it made landfall and started to explosively weaken. By its second landfall in Florida it was barely hanging on to tropical depression status. Bertha re-strengthened back to a tropical storm after it moved away from Florida, however this would be short-lived as a frontal system began to approach it, weakening it back to a tropical depression and later absorbing the system shortly after it became a remnant area of low pressure. Tropical Storm Cristobal |type = Tropical storm (SSHWS) |Image = Cristobal (2014 - Track - New).png |Winds = 40 mph |Wind Type = 1-min |Formed = August 9 |Dissipated = August 10 |Pressure = 1003 |Pressure Type = mbar }} In early August, an area of disturbed weather formed in the central Caribbean Sea. By August 7, the area of disturbed weather got noted by the NHC (National Hurricane Center), and was given a 70% chance of development in 48 hours. Gradually over the next couple of days, it developed a low in it and convection started to flare over it and around it. On August 9, the disturbance became Tropical Depression Three near Cuba. Three slowly got stronger as conditions were only marginally favorable for further strengthening. Eighteen hours later, on August 10, it finally became Tropical Storm Cristobal in the Gulf of Mexico. However, just six hours later it degraded back to a tropical depression while approaching Florida due to wind shear. Cristobal quickly fizzled out over land, became a remnant low, and dissipated. Category:2014 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Hypercane